bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Pauper's Drop (Level)
Pauper's Drop is the fourth area in Bioshock 2. This is Rapture's poor district, and did not exist when the city was built. Rather, it was constructed by the workers themselves. Here Subject Delta will acquire the Double-Barreled Shotgun in the Fishbowl Diner, and the Research Camera at the King Pawn. In this area Augustus Sinclair asks Delta to confront Grace Holloway, Eleanor Lamb's old childminder, to fetch a key to open the gate of the Atlantic Express train station. Grace will be found barricaded in her well-hidden safe house in Sinclair Deluxe. History Pauper's Drop was originally built as housing for the workers building the Atlantic Express and their families, and permanent settlement was never planned. However, after the Express was finished, the workers found they could not afford to move anywhere else, and so were stuck in the ramshackle neighborhood. They were later joined by former tycoons, like Prentice Mill, who had fallen on hard times when economic depression struck Rapture. Augustus Sinclair exploited this situation, and built the Sinclair Deluxe "hotel", as cheap housing for some of the workers as well as other down-on-their-luck Rapture citizens who had nowhere else to go. Sofia Lamb observed the desperation in the citizens of the Drop and began offering free counseling sessions, subtly spreading her collectivist philosophies among the lower classes of Rapture. Name The name Paupers Drop is simply a nickname given to the area; the actual name was never given or shown. In the Atlantic Express terminals the stations name is crossed off the rail map with "Paupers Drop" hand written over it. The sign on the main entrance to Paupers Drop is also covered with a piece of wood with "Paupers Drop" hand written on it. Many of the signs in Paupers Drop are in fact hand made out of scrap wood with hand written names on them; leading to the conclusion that most of the locations names in Paupers Drop are nicknames, not the true names of the locations. Town Square The Town Square part of Pauper's Drop housed several hotels and businesses. Fontaine Clinics sold gene tonic remedies to the people of the drop and used extreme security measures to prevent burglary by its desperate customers. Rock Flanagan ran a private investigative firm out of a small office in this area but went out of business when the Civil War ruined his chance of customers. One of the only businesses to profit from the economic hardships, King Pawn, maintained a heavily locked shop here. Skid Row Skid row was one of the worst places in the "The Drop." It housed the market place of the area, where many low quality inexpensive goods were peddled. Swindlers and quacks, such as Doc Hollcroft, took advantage of the people's desperation to make a profit selling shoddy goods. Doc Hollcroft took up residence in a defunct pharmacy in the market and refitted it to brew and sell his "Doc Hollcroft's Cure-All." The Skid Row section also houses The Limbo Room, a popular jazz and blues venue which hosted singers such as Grace Holloway, who sang about the truth of the situation in Rapture. Sofia Lamb's supporters often handed out pamphlets between songs, spreading her collectivist philosophy. After the 1959 New Year's Eve Riots the Limbo Room was closed as a result of the economic crash, when patrons stopped coming. Sinclair Deluxe Sinclair Deluxe was constructed by Augustus Sinclair to capitalize on the demand for cheap housing in the Drop. Its many rooms offered shelter to those who had fallen on hard times, including Grace Holloway and Gloria Parson New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 3 Power to the People vending machines. New Weaponry *Double-Barreled Shotgun - Inside the Fishbowl Diner *Research Camera New Plasmids & Tonics *Hypnotize – In the entrance to The Limbo Room *Hacker's Delight – Above the Diner, across a makeshift bridge *Shorten Alarms – In Hamilton Apartments, near a desk *Fire Storm – Opposite the pharmacy on the second floor in the market *Freezing Drill – In the Sinclair Deluxe Tenements near a “El Ammo Bandito” vending machine *Keen Observer – Next to the bed in the pink room in Grace’s apartment New Enemies *Rosie *Brute Splicer *Grace Holloway (choice only) Audio Diaries *Sofia Lamb - Ryan vs Lamb: Religious Rights - On a cabinet in Marine's Flower Emporium. *Grace Holloway - Better Times With Lamb - On the roof of Marine's Flower Emporium. *Prentice Mill - The End of the Line - On the shrine to Prentice Mill in Town Square. *Tobias Riefers - Clinic Code at the Fishbowl - Beside the locked door to Fontaine Clinics. *Rock Flanagan P.I. - Camera in Hock - On the desk in the office of R. Flanagan. *Sofia Lamb - Arrangements - Beside the vent shrine on the roof area of Town Square. *Sofia Lamb - Therapy with Grace 1 - On a cabinet in the upper level of an unnamed hotel (red neon sign saying "Luxury Rooms"") in Town Square. *Augustus Sinclair - Wrong Side of the Tracks - Behind the Sinclair Hotel reception desk, left side. *Mark Meltzer - Blood and Lamb - In the locked room accessible from a hole in Doc. Hollcroft's Pharmacy. *Andrew Ryan - Pauper's Drop - In the small room above Doc. Hollcroft's Pharmacy. *Jackie Rodkins - Sunday Services- Exit the Limbo Room, head left, and take the stairs on the left continue until you find it next to a gatherable corpse. *Stanley Poole - Mole - Beside a Rosie corpse in the tunnel between Market and the plaza in front of the Limbo Room. *Grace Holloway - Closing the Limbo Room - In the dressing room of the Limbo Room. *Grace Holloway - A Gift from Lamb - In the bathroom of Room 106 of the Sinclair Deluxe. *Augustus Sinclair - Profit Coming, Profit Going - On the broken floor above the vent shrine in Sinclair Deluxe. *Gloria Parson - Where has Harry Gone? - In Room 213 of Sinclair Deluxe near a safe and a turret. *Gideon Wyborn - The Butterfly - In Room 212 of Sinclair Deluxe in the area with many butterflies. *Elliot Nelson - What a Snap - Beside a wheelchair on the top level of the atrium of Sinclair Deluxe. *Eleanor Lamb - Barbarism - Under the bed in Eleanor's room. *Grace Holloway - Failing Lamb - On the bed next to the wide window in Grace Halloway's room. *Leo Hartwig - Field Trial #1 - On the corpse of a hostile Brute Splicer near the diner on the way out of Pauper's Drop. (Freezing him will make him unlootable!) Category:Locations Category:Pauper's Drop Category:BioShock 2